A variety of high voltage cables are currently available for coupling high values of voltage, for example, several thousand volts, to a load. A common, commercially-available form of such a cable includes a metal central conductor (e.g., of copper) surrounded, in succession, by a low-loss plastic dielectric (in which the central conductor is embedded), a metal (e.g., copper) shield, and a plastic (e.g., vinyl) sheath or jacket. A high-voltage cable such as described can have a typical voltage rating of 11,000 volts RMS and a peak voltage of about 15,500 volts. However, commercially available high voltage metal connectors for use with cables as described above have, in the absence of special modifications to the cables, much lower voltage ratings than the cables themselves, typically 5000 volts peak. As a result, if a connector with a rated peak voltage of 5000 volts is used with a cable having a rated peak voltage of about 15,500 volts (or 11,000 volts RMS), there is substantial likelihood or possibility that the connector will be destroyed or otherwise rendered ineffective because of damaging corona discharge and voltage arc-over effects. As is well known, the corona discharge effect manifests itself by a hot, bluish-purple glow appearing on the surface of and adjacent to the dielectric of the cable when the voltage gradient between the dielectric and the associated connector exceeds a certain critical value. The voltage arcing problem results from the existence of a small gap or space created by joining the dielectric with the dielectric of a mating (external) connector. In this case, large voltages carried by the cable are able to jump or arc over from the center conductor by way of the dielectric joint to the metal of the associated connectors. The corona and arc-over effects as described hereinabove have, in some instances, been avoided or alleviated by connecting the cable, absent a connector, to a load and, immersing the electrical connection within an oil or sulfur hexafluoride-filled container. In other instances, because of the potential damage to cables and connectors, cables have been employed without any connectors whatsoever.